marvelsspidermananimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Morales
Miles Morales is a major protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a fellow student of Peter Parker's at Horizon High and a former student of Doctor Otto Octavius . When helping Spider-Man fight crime in the city, he suits up in a red and black version of Spider-Man's outfit, usually initially referred to as the second Spider-Man, but later on adopts the name Spy-D as given to him by Ghost-Spider.The cast listing for Goblin War: Part Four lists Miles as Spy-D/Miles Morales. Appearance Physical appearance Miles a teenager boy with black hair and brown eyes. Civilian attire Miles is usually seen wearing jackets during each episode. As Spy-D As Spy-D, Miles wears a costume based on Spider-Man's that he has designed himself. It is a red and black spandex outfit that is similar to Spider-Mans, except for the v-shape connecting from his shoulders to his chest. His spider symbol is also a different design from Spider-Man's. Personality Miles is very intelligent for his age and is more outgoing among his friends. Sometimes he might act before he thinks, as seen when he tried to open the Cellar's ''control with an electro sting. History Relationships Peter Parker Miles is one of Peter's closest friends, and most likely his first real friend at Horizon High. Miles was easier on him than Anya when they first met, believing that even if Peter was a slacker he would come through for them when it comes to studying and group projects. Miles was also the first person Peter revealed his identity, Spider-Man too. Ever since their bond has grown as they fight crime and train together. Anya Corazon Miles and Anya are good friends. The two often work together on projects and study groups at Horizon High. When Miles revealed to her, Gwen, and Peter that he has spider powers, Anya was also excited at the fact that anyone could possibly receive spider-powers. Miles is also the second person she revealed her identity, Spider-Girl, too. Despite their friendship, she doesn't think Miles is funny or good at making qwips. Gwen Stacy Gwen is another good friend of Miles. When Miles reveals that he has spider powers, Gwen is enthusiastic about his powers and wants to see how he received them. When her powers were reactivated by the blood gem, she wore a mask as Ghost-Spider implied to be inspired by Miles' training. Gwen is also the one responsible for Miles' new hero name 'Spy-D. Harry Osborn Miles and Harry are friends. Originally, like Spider-Man, Harry was distrusting of him due to the Jackal's experiments for a spider-army. May Parker At some point Miles met Peter's Aunt May, and received her phone number. Max Modell Otto Octavius Miles always considered Otto a cruel teacher for the amount of quizzes his gives his students. Upon him becoming Doc-Ock, Miles noted that it was due to his ego and Norman Osborn framing him for the Lizard attack. Norman Osborn Like Peter, Miles hates Norman due to him wanting to capture and dissect the both of them. Abilities Spider-physiology Electro-sting Named during Kraven's Amazing Hunt. This is the attack seen when Miles shoots red electricity from his finger tips. He can also manipulate the electricity to take on the form similar to his webbing to fire it as a stream. Venom blast Miles has only used this ability twice. While unable to break free from the grasp of Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayer, along with seeing his father and Spider-Man in danger, Miles unleashed a his most powerful electro-sting in the form of an energy burst. The second time he used this ability was during his fight against Adrian Toomes' Goblin Mech to allow Ghost-Spider to escape with an unconscious Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. Equipment Web-shooters Spy-D Suit Horizon High Security Bots Gallery Miles Morales/Gallery Trivia * Miles is fifteen years old in season one and sixteen years old in season two. ** This is the first time in any Spider-Man continuity in which Miles and Peter are the same age. * The name Kid Arachnid originated in the previous series, Ultimate Spider-Man. ** Despite not having been named in the show, promotional material, the Marvel HQ website, and an early draft of the script for Spider-Island Part One has Gwen refer to Miles' superhero name as Kid Arachnid. ** The Disney+ streaming service uses the Kid Arachnid name for episodes featuring Miles. ** Miles has referred to himself as ''Spider-Kid ''in the episode Ultimate Spider-Man, but never used it as a codename. ** In Goblin War: Part Three, Ghost-Spider jokingly calls him Spy-D and when Spider-Girl calls him it in a casual manner he asks if that's what they're calling him now. * As of Goblin War: Part Four, Miles' official hero name in the show is ''Spy-D.' ** Spy-D was originally a rumored new code name for Miles after his creator, Brian Michael Bendis, left Marvel Comics to work for DC Comics.syfy.com article * Despite his venomized form being revealed first, Miles' symbiote form from the Absolute Carnage comic book was featured a year before Maximum Venom premiered. * Unlike the comic books and other media, Miles lives in Manhattan as oppose to Brooklyn. This is noticeable in the episode Ultimate Spider-Man where the Oscorp tower is in view from Miles' neighborhood. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Web-Warriors Category:Horizon High Students Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Venomized Category:Symbiote Hosts